


East of Eden

by MeCreater



Series: 恶魔五月哭的原创同人 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Man Pregnancy, Nero has a vagina, Nero was raised by Spardas since 8, Sex, almost all sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCreater/pseuds/MeCreater
Summary: 这是一个车的合集，尼禄太那个了我就是忍不住想搞你真的对不起，总之在这文里谁都能搞他嘿嘿嘿。标题灵感来源：发呆时听到《East of Eden》，感觉把崽代入进去真的很带感，伊甸园、纯净与肉欲，渴望与追逐……说得这么冠冕堂皇我还是想开车。尼禄是双性人！CP:斯巴达/维吉尔/但丁x尼禄，没错就是all尼禄，私设在Temen-ni-gru时斯巴达回来了，维吉尔没有跌入魔界，崽在那之后（大约八岁）被维吉尔找到，然后带回家，三个人一起养大尼禄。不接受这个设定的请不要看下去……
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sparda/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: 恶魔五月哭的原创同人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619551
Kudos: 33





	East of Eden

////尼禄从床上滑下来，肉粉色的脚趾压住地毯。

他打了个懒洋洋的哈欠，走上前去拉开垂下的丝绒窗帘，灿烂的阳光照在他赤裸的身体上，落在他银色的睫毛上，让每一寸白都熠熠闪烁着熹微的金色。

斯巴达旧宅外是深绿色的、绵延的林海。

阳光正好，他睡过头了。

尼禄眯着眼睛发了会儿呆，然后回过头去，看向大床的方向。在那里，维吉尔正合目躺着，呼吸平稳。

男人并没有被突如其来的阳光从睡梦中惊醒——谁知道呢——那对银色的、鸦羽似的睫毛仍然沉沉地垂着，在他大理石般苍白皮肤上投下一片极小极小的阴影。

他睡觉的姿势端正而古板，正躺、双手交叉，置于身前。

尼禄慢吞吞地挪回床边，爬上床去，伸手撑在维吉尔两侧，将对方笼罩在自己身下。他盯着自己的父亲看了一会儿。

维吉尔的呼吸是温热的，浅而平稳。于是尼禄伏下身，在父亲淡色的薄唇上轻轻吻了一下，用带着笑意的声音调侃道：“该醒了，睡美人？”

腰上传来一份不容拒绝的重量，使他腰身下塌，隔着一层被子紧贴着维吉尔的腹部。

斯巴达的首生子睁开眼，冰蓝色瞳孔特有的凌厉让尼禄颤了一下，随即被自己的父亲捕捉了呼吸，交换一个清冽湿黏的吻。

“Morning，Dad.”尼禄平复了呼吸，笑着道。

维吉尔注视着他，微微颔首。

尼禄支起身子，打量着自己的父亲的面庞，欣赏这副被最好的艺术家雕琢而成的皮囊。后者也没有动作，只是平静地看着他，等待他的下一步动作。

无法控制自己的思想朝着某个方向一路飞驰，尼禄咽了咽口水，嘟囔了一句：“反正也已经错过早餐了......”

这听上去就像是在为自己找借口开脱。他的耳尖飘起一点红，手上却半点不闲着地掀开了维吉尔身上的被衾。

男人的性器即使是在正常的状态下也显得有几分狰狞，尼禄只伸手套弄了两下便失去了耐性，干脆跨坐到维吉尔身上，用自己有些红肿的女花贴近父亲的性器，缓缓地磨蹭起来。

他颇有成就感地听见维吉尔深吸了一口气。

尼禄牵了牵嘴角，随即被腿间传来的酸涩夺取了注意力。他慢吞吞地前后挪动着，光洁没有毛发的下身紧贴着父亲的下体，故意让嫣红的幼唇将男人的性器包裹住一点点，很快又挪开，气息不稳地轻轻吐气。

即使前一天夜里才被过度使用，但人类脆弱，四分之一的恶魔却不太容易被这种问题困扰。尼禄的身体很快就诚实地给出了反应，湿黏的液体将两个人相贴的地方濡湿，腿根细细地打着颤，结实柔韧的大腿却稳稳地支撑着身体。

感受到父亲性器已经滚烫且硬挺地抵着自己的会阴，他舔了舔唇，冲维吉尔抛去一个“不过如此”的眼神，带着点不明显的得意和羞涩。

维吉尔的唇角有一瞬间的上扬，尼禄这样的挑衅在他看来无异于幼兽挥舞着并不尖锐的爪子搔挠父亲的下颌，毫无杀伤力，反倒是给了父亲惩罚他的机会。

因此，他只说了两个字：“坐好。”

尼禄的脚趾蜷缩了一下，温热的液体从肉腔深处涌出，将他的股间浸湿。

他从逐渐泛红的眼角看了自己的父亲一眼，没有违背对方的命令。

调整了一下位置，他让父亲热烫的性器杵着自己湿热的肉花，试探性地往下坐了一点，红肿的入口立刻发出微酸的抗议。尼禄垂下眼，有些焦虑地咬了咬自己的小拇指，能够感受到几乎化作实质的目光里不容拒绝的意味。

于是他继续往下坐，软肉无法对抗这股力道，只能不堪重负地被撑开，还没有彻底消肿的窄径痉挛地夹紧了渐渐深入的硬物，死死地绞住，让进入的过程更加困难，也更加磨人。

尼禄的腿根也在发酸地打着颤，他看了一眼维吉尔神色，发现自己的父亲没有太大地反应，只是呼吸变快了一些，冰蓝色但双眼平静且专注地看着他。他心底涌起一股莫名其妙的情感，一咬牙，径直坐了下去。

皮肉相触的地方传来咕啾一声浑浊的水声。

尼禄咬着唇，将未出口的哀叫全部吞下去，只留下一声气息不稳的低哼。肉茎顶开深处绞在一起的红肉，势如破竹地一路深入，沉沉地顶在深处的肉环上，令他的下身又涨又麻，湿淋淋的液体从深处淌出，大部分都被深入的性器堵住了，只有一小部分淅淅沥沥地从缝隙里流出来，顺着会阴一路流到腿根，流到维吉尔的身体上。

尼禄难以自控地微微仰头，竭力平复着自己的呼吸，然后低头去看。他发现父亲的硬烫的物什还有一截留在体外。

于是他咬着牙，试探性地又往下坐了一点，被稍微撑开一点的肉环立刻就酸涩而肿痛地抽搐起来，令他“啊”地一声闷叫了出来，连忙用足了力气将自己重新撑起，不敢再轻易尝试。

狰狞的肉具在他体内滚烫地彰显着存在感，就连上面跳动的青筋都是那样不容忽视。尼禄不上不下地僵硬了一会儿，最后只好看向一直没有动作的维吉尔，用沉默掩饰着自己的尴尬。

维吉尔从银白色的睫毛后看向他，气息沉沉而略显急促。他伸手抚上尼禄的腰侧，缓缓开口道：“继续。”

“Dad......”尼禄用带着鼻音的声音唤了一声，有些不情愿地磨蹭了一会儿，支撑身体的两条大腿却越来越没力气。

他只好给自己做足了心理准备，伸手抚慰了一会儿自己的性器，直到快感盖过被撑开的酸软，就干脆卸了腿上支撑的力道，不再犹豫，任凭自己的身体一坐到底。

热物的头部蛮横地顶开宫颈，挤进那个湿窄的肉腔里。

幼嫩的壁肉比任何地方的皮肉都更加敏感生涩，被强行撑开后瑟瑟发抖地贴着侵入者，紧紧贴着，像一个肉套子一样绞住。尼禄睁大了眼睛，有些惊慌地喘着气，结实的双腿胡乱蹬了两下，下身熟烂红肿的肉瓣被挤到两边，湿淋淋地裹着男人的肉器。

他伸手乱抓了两下，最终捂住自己的腹部，几乎能感受到自己小腹被撑得微微鼓起，布满了细细密密的汗水。他同父亲一样银白色的睫毛上沾了些许的水汽，沉重地颤抖着。

维吉尔也随之低哼了一声，然后调整好了呼吸，看向自己的孩子。

尼禄的皮肤有着斯巴达家一脉相承的苍白，乳肉比寻常男性微隆，顶着两个肥小的肉红色乳头，胸膛随着他的每一次呼吸起伏。津津的汗液遍布全身，散发出一种独特的柔麝气味。

尼禄的嘴唇不像他，尼禄的嘴唇更红润，更厚，被抿得亮晶晶的。就是这对唇瓣，会一张一合，唤他父亲。

维吉尔喘了口气，突兀地握紧了尼禄的腰，坐起身。

因为这个突如其来的动作，原本就已经足够深入的性器甚至更往内里顶了几分，尼禄的双腿被迫夹在维吉尔腰侧。他吃不消地闷叫了一声，“等一下！”但维吉尔像是没听见一样，微微翻身，将尼禄的身体往下压。

尼禄先是像幼儿一样被自己的父亲抱在腿上，他找不到支撑点，只好攀着父亲的肩膀，被父亲摁着腰向床上压去。湿热肉腔的每一寸都被彻底地碾过，他急促地吸着气，腾出一只手来抵住维吉尔的腹部，试图让对方先不要进得这么深：“Fu......我说了先等一下，我......啊！”

维吉尔没有允许他反抗，最终把他彻底压进床里，将他整个人都覆盖在身下，就同父亲将自己年幼的幼兽纳入身下保护一样。只是这位父亲的行径很是恶劣，用自己作恶多端的性器侵犯自己刚刚成熟的孩子，还要让对方以为这是恩赐。

尼禄被压在维吉尔的身体与柔软的床铺之间，惊慌地换着气，气息灼热，仿佛就要这滚烫中溺毙。

维吉尔低头亲吻了一下他汗湿的额头。

尼禄嘴唇颤抖，一点水汽从睫毛上掉落下去，他窥视着父亲如同硬玉一样的胸膛，还有线条优美的手臂，最后是他从小看到大的面容。他便主动去索对方的吻，主动将红舌探入对方的口腔，交换彼此同样灼热的气息。

维吉尔也低头亲吻他，与此同时握住他的腰，沉沉地抽送起来。他进入时，总要沉重地碾过细窄的肉径，直到碾进幼嫩的肉宫，顶得后者抽搐起来，这才心满意足地退回去。然而明明是这样蛮不讲理的侵犯，遭受侵犯的红肉却还要热情地挽留，被带得微微外翻，从肉红的蚌瓣里牵出一点。

尼禄紧紧地抓着维吉尔的肩和上臂，头难以自控地后仰，嘴角牵出一道细不可察的银丝。他从喉咙深处传出一两声压抑的近乎呜咽的低沉喘息。维吉尔并不着急，他像是在巡逻领地一样慢慢地碾进碾出，仔仔细细地检查每一寸软肉，直到尼禄的双腿难耐地夹紧他的腰了，这才大发慈悲的加快速度。

尼禄知道维吉尔喜欢自己发出声音，但他自己却觉得这样的行为过于软弱，像是在冲自己的父亲摇尾乞怜。他皱着眉头，忍耐着小腹中传来的酸麻与酥软，忍耐着几欲求饶的冲动，只是一声一声快速地喘着气。

“Dad......”尼禄不知道自己还能唤些什么，他很快就觉得自己承受不了太多了，却不想就这样丢脸地告饶，反而故意断断续续地说着反话：

“再快一点......”他整个下体都被快感淹没了，使不出任何力气，性器肿痛地勃起，用鼻尖蹭着父亲线条优美的下颌，却还要挑衅：“Dad、Daddy，还......啊......还......不够......再快一点！”

可他越是这样倔，他的父亲就越热衷于打破他的努力。一次又一次地抽送越来越重，越来越深，恍惚间尼禄觉得自己整个人都快被顶穿了，或者整个被撑烂——说不清哪个更贴切，总之就是要到了不得不求饶的地步。整个穴腔都痉挛地绞着，快感过电似的像全身蔓延开去。

尼禄竭力忍着，维吉尔却伸手抚摸他的嘴唇，要他叫出声来。他无法，只好随着父亲的每一次动作轻哼，发出短而湿热的呻吟，隐含着不易察觉的呜咽。又被握着脚踝向外拉，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩起来。

前端的性器已经在这个过程中泻了一次，现在一时无法再射出什么，只能勉强吐出一两点白浊的液体。汗水和女肉里流出的液体混在一起，将身下的床单都濡湿了，淅淅沥沥地顺着大腿往下滴落；又因他的皮肤白洁，就像是雪水融化一样，向着堆雪似的臀瓣流去。他的臀被紧紧地压在床里，陷进柔絮，捂得汗湿晶莹。

微隆的乳肉也隐隐地泛起了些胀痛，尼禄伸手毫无章法地揉着，越揉越难受；下身也被撞得又酸又疼，他于是又伸手去抵父亲的腰腹，徒劳无用地想要减轻一点对方的力道。他没有被掌住的那条腿已经没法夹住对方的腰了，脱力地垂下来，在床单上蹭着，跟随身体的动作一并颤抖。

有一瞬间，尼禄想逃走，但无论他怎么挣扎，最终的结果都只是轻微地扭摆腰肢，然后被父亲拖回来继续侵犯，被惩罚性地揉捏肿胀的肉蒂，逼得他发出一声又一声呜咽。

整只肉蚌都被肏开了，穴腔裹着男性的肉器，被奸淫得连夹紧的力气都要失去。他难以控制地摇了摇头，最终还是妥协了，“不......”尼禄干涩的眼角泛起湿意，“稍微慢一点......啊啊......Dad、Da......父亲（father）！”

但维吉尔没有停下，甚至还加快了速度。尼禄分不清自己该做什么，他最终选择伸手捂住自己的小腹，企图用这种方式压住小腹深处传来的快感，很快就被维吉尔发现。

“Nero。”维吉尔唤了他一声，骨节分明的手覆上自己孩子细颤的双手，“看着我。”他命令道。

尼禄看着他，鼻尖有几滴细小的汗珠。他还捂着自己的小腹，感受到那根顶着自己肉腔的性器甚至还在涨大，他难以自控地哽咽了一声。

就在此时，维吉尔按着他小腹的手却突然施力，毫不留情地向下压去。

热烫而浓稠的精液也在此时冲进了他的体内，浇灌着他湿热痉挛的子宫肉壁，整个小腹都被按得酸痛胀涩，无力地颤抖着。他睁大了眼睛，无法自控地从喉腔深处发出一声沙哑的哀叫，两条腿胡乱地在床单上蹬了几下。不过他自以为尽力的挣扎，也只不过是轻微磨蹭着床单；而在他父亲眼里，也只不过是幼兽的小小反抗而已。

尼禄四肢酸软的地躺在床上，湿红的舌尖探出一点，双眼失神地看着上方。维吉尔贴近了自己男孩汗湿的毛茸茸的头发，微微垂眼，无声地安慰着。

尼禄几乎感知不到时间。

他不知道过了多久，也许是几个小时——或者只是一分钟？他不知道，放空的大脑几乎无法回到现实，在这段时间里，他的视线是朦胧的，什么也看不清。整个人都像是被泡在了热水里，酥麻无力，就连小指都熟烂瘫软。但他还能听见自己父亲呼吸的声音，能感觉到自己头发间沉重急促的鼻息。

直到维吉尔动了动，将性器从他体内抽出，连带着将穴径内壁的红肉都拖出来一点。

浓稠的精液和子宫深处流出的液体失去堵塞的东西，便混在一起，湿黏黏地流了出来。尼禄眨了眨眼睛，艰难地回过了点神，转头去看自己的父亲。他下身的肉缝一时还无法完全合拢，只能在空气里无声地抽搐着，缓缓地向外淌着精水。

维吉尔不知何时已经站到了床边，在尼禄的目光中俯下身，将他打横抱起来。

精水与汗水便顺着尼禄的双腿、臀缝和脚尖滴落下来。他感受着液体缓慢的流动，莫名地感到了些羞耻，于是闭上眼，鸵鸟似的不愿意面对。

伴随着胸膛一阵轻微的震动，尼禄听见自己的父亲发出了一声低沉的笑音。

维吉尔抱着他来到窗前，灿烂的阳光透过落地窗洒在他们身上。尼禄有些享受这股温暖，便睁开眼睛，却没有将目光落在窗外的景色上，而是落在自己父亲在太阳照耀下白玉一样的皮肤上，恍惚间如同看见了古希腊传说中福玻斯·阿波罗，或者希伯来神话中的亚当。

这时，他的父亲却低下头来，给了他一个吻。

“Good morning，Nero.”维吉尔这样回复到。


End file.
